A Watery Situation
by TreeFiddy4
Summary: Lincoln gets in a huge amount of trouble when his whole family accused him of doing something bad to Lily.
1. I Just Wanted to Take a Shower!

"Guys! I'm going to take a shower!" Lincoln Loud yelled as he entered his house. He'd just finished a science project at Clyde's house, and let's just say it ended with both him and his friend drenched in soda and glue. So he tiredly climbed up the stairs, eager to clean the mess off of himself.

"Whatever, Lincoln," Lori said, standing at her doorway and texting on her phone. "You didn't have to tell us that, y'know. We literally don't care."

"I just didn't want any of you to walk in while I was showering," he shrugged. "You know the lock's broken." Before Lori could make any kind of retort, Lincoln stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. After pressing his ear to the door for a few seconds to make sure nobody was about to come thudding to the entryway, he pushed himself off the door, shed his clothes, and quickly hopped into the shower. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights through this whole process; he was too tired, and he knew the house like the back of his hand anyway.

'Feels good to finally have some time to myself today,' he sighed as he let the water wash off the pop and glue. 'I've been so busy...' As he continued his shower, he became wrapped up in his thoughts and with the task of scrubbing himself clean. He was so occupied, in fact, that he didn't notice the door slowly begin to open...

**5 minutes ago..**

"Okayy Lily!" Leni chirped, putting the giggling baby down into her crib and smiling. "I know it's almost time for your nap, and I also know how much you loooove apple slices before bed!" She stood up straight, heading for the door. "I'm going to go downstairs and cut up some nice sweet apples for you! How does that sound?"

Lily giggled, clapping her hands and rolling onto her back. "Goo!"

"I'll take that as a yes~" Leni grinned. "Now be a good baby and stay here while I go get your snack." Still looking at Lily, she walked out the door. A few seconds later, a thud, followed by a crash, could be heard. Lily tilted her head in confusion until she heard Leni's apologies and Lisa's "tsk tsk tsk-ing."

What baby wouldn't be curious about what her sisters were talking about?

With a giggle, Lily wobbled to her feet. She knew she'd have to get out of her crib quickly if she wanted to see all of the commotion before her parents heard and settled things. She held onto the bars on her crib. Their parents had asked Lisa to make reinforcements ("and they'd better be baby-friendly!" they said) to her crib, so she'd be less likely to escape. This time, Lisa had equipped the bed with "Tickle Feather Sensors." Of course, even though Lily didn't know what it meant, she learned quickly enough that if she got too close to the rim of the crib, she'd be attacked by a flurry of robot hands holding feathers. She shivered at the thought, and stared at the mechanical hands. How was she supposed to get out of there without them noticing her?

"Boo boo!" she cried angrily, thinking of nothing. She pouted, sitting down hard on the bed, making her blanket and toys jump.

Wait...

Suddenly, Lily had an idea. She picked up one of her toys - a bear was best, she decided - and slowly stood up again. She looked at the robot hands again, teddy still in hand. Then, with a laugh, she threw her toy at the rim of her crib. As soon as the toy made contact with the top of the crib, the hands activated. The machine quickly whirred to life, and three feathers began to tickle the bear as if it was the baby. While the hands were "distracted" Lily grabbed her pillow and threw it over, then climbed out herself, landing safely on her pillow. She laughed giddily as she watched the mechanical hands finally stop, taking the teddy bear and tucking it under the covers. After she was sure they were stopped for good, she crawled eagerly out of the door.

To her disappointment, the problem seemed to already be solved. She watched as Leni and Lisa finished cleaning up what seemed like moving building blocks and put them back inside a big bin. "Be careful nesxt time," Lisa scolded Leni, who laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"I didn't mean to knock over your tiny block collection," Leni apologized again. The small brunette frowned.

"Theeshe," she said, lisp slurring the words. "Are NOT jusht normal blocksh! They are highly reactive shpacial radically potent-"

Lily quickly decided that this conversation was boring. But she was already out of her crib, so what was there for her to do? Go back? But then she'd get tickled and Lisa would find out that she was able to escape. Lily frowned at the thought of having her crib reinforced before she could get to do anything fun...

"Boo?" she said curiously. While she was thinking, steam managed to find itself swirled around her. She grabbed at it, but all it did was make her hands a little wet. She giggled, then realized her mistake and looked at her sisters. Fortunately, Lisa was still lecturing. She will probably be talking about it for awhile, and Leni being Leni will probably listen the whole time. Happy she had time to figure out where the wet air was coming from, Lily stood to her feet, following the trail all the way to the bathroom door.

"Aaah," she whisper-laughed. She just _had _to see what was on the other side! But the door was closed..

Lily didn't let that get in her way. With a giggle and a shove, she put all of her body weight onto the door. She was very light..

...thankfully for her, though, the lock and knob was broken. Lynn had broken it earlier that day when she was playing football in the house again, and Lana was busy trying to fix the toaster downstairs from Lola's "Lipstick Catastrophe." The door quietly slightly swung ajar, just enough for Lily to sneak in. Just to make sure her sisters wouldn't come in, she shut the door again.

The air was wet everywhere in here! Lily held back a giggle as she rolled around on the floor, trying to catch it in her hands. After scuffling around a bit, she ended up sitting down with a soft *plop*, her back to the tub. To her surprise, the air was the most wet around the tub. Lily finally figured out that whatever was making the air all wet must be _in_ the tub, behind the shower curtain. She did notice that the shower was on. But what was making the air wet? She couldn't connect the dots, so she stood to her feet, determined to find out what was doing all this.

"Uh, is someone in here?" a voice suddenly asked nervously. Lily tilted her head in confusion. That voice sounded familiar... "Luan, if it's you, please don't throw more pies at me! I really just want to go to bed!" That's when Lily realized who it was. It was Lincoln, her big brother! Without another thought, she snatched at the curtains, using all her strength to pull them aside.

"Goo!" she cheered, looking at Lincoln. The frosty haired boy blinked for a second, then shouted.

"Lily?! What're you-?!" Lincoln said, pressing up against the wall in a panic. "Who let you in here?!"

Lily only clapped her hands giddily. "Linco! Linc-"

What a second.

What was _that?_

Lincoln quickly realized what Lily was looking at and covered himself with his hands, but it was too late. She'd already seen.

Lily didn't understand what it was. It looked so... different, from what she had! Maybe Lincoln was hurt, and he grew a big knot on himself? Whatever it was, it scared her.

So she began to cry.

**Lincoln's POV**

Lily had begun to cry. I was surprised and quickly started to think of a way to get her out of the bathroom. Almost immediately, I hear running foot steps. I figured that my sisters must've heard Lily's loud screams, because next thing I know my sisters have entered the bathroom to see Lily crying and me trying to cover myself. I grabbed a towel that I saw hanging off a nearby rack and used it to cover my body. I sighed in relief, turning off the water and hopping out the shower. At last, someone to save me from this awkward situation and calm Lily dow-

"Lincoln!" Lori screamed, "What are you doing?!" My sisters looked at me scornfully as they tried to stop Lily from crying and calm her down.

..What?

"Lincoln, what was Lily doing in here?" Leni asks, trying to rock Lily.

"Dude, we need an explanation!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah Lincoln! This is no time for _potty _(petty) jokes." Luan laughed.

"Were you...touching her?!" Lynn yelled, getting ready to strangle me at any second.

"I don't know! I was just showering until she came in here!" I replied, trying to stay calm myself. What were they talking about! I have to explain myself before this gets out of hand..

"Then how was she able to get out of her crib?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, how did she get all the way over here?" Lana announced, pounding her fists on the wall.

I gulped. "I swear! I had nothing to do with this! I didn't bring her here!" I answered, trying to convince them.

"You liar! I'm one second away from telling mom and dad, so you better explain yourself!" Lola screeched at the top of her lungs. I flinched.

"I agree with my elder shibling unit, there ish no way that a baby would be able to get pasht the machine I put in front of her crib. It wassh meant to keep her from leaving. The only way that Lily wassh capable of leaving the crib wash if one of ush took her out. More shpecifically, you Lincoln." Lisa stated.

"Wahhh!" Lily cried out, still upset.

"Lincoln! Were you touching Lily?!" Lori shouted.

"No I didn't! I swear!" I responded, still trying to defend myself, though I had a feeling that, at this point, they weren't planning to listen to me.

"Linky, just tell us the truth. You might not have touched her but you have definitely brought her here." Leni says as she gives Lily to Luna.

"Dude, you have crossed the line. Do you know what could've happened to Lily? She could've gotten hurt, that's what!" Luna scolded. I again attempted to speak but was cut off by Luan throwing a bottle of soap at me. Luna gave Lily to Luan so she could cross her arms at me.

"Lincoln, this is serious! Even I don't feel like making a pun fight now, it's that bad." Luan spoke, and she frowned as she gave Lily to Lynn.

"Lincoln, if I wasn't holding Lily right now I would strangle you. What in the world is wrong with you?!" Lynn shrieked as she gave Lily to Lucy. Lynn cracked her knuckles angrily as she glared at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I didn't touch Lily!" I screamed, getting annoyed. Could they stop to listen to me for just two seconds?

"I would like to believe you Lincoln, but why else would she cry?" Lucy asked me as she handed Lily over to Lana. Lucy had the same deadpanned look that she always had, but I could sense a menacing energy coming from her that made me shiver.

Lana huffed. "Lincoln, how can we believe you?! Lily is over here crying her eyes out! You had to have done something!" Lana handed Lily to Lola. By now, though, Lily had stopped crying, instead busying herself with playing with her feet.

Lola stormed up to me, waving a perfectly manicured finger at me menacingly. "Lincoln! I am going to tell mom and dad right now! You had your chance to be honest but you LIED!" She yelled as she gave Lily to Lisa. After that, she rushed out of the room. She was probably going to tattle on me. Lisa looked at me, frown only growing.

"Lincoln, I am very dishappointed in you. I thought I would be able to trusht you to be able to handle being around Lily even though you're a boy.. but...I guessh I was wrong." Lisa sighed, then walked to her and Lily's room to put Lily in her crib.

"Goo?" Lily questioned as Lisa left the room. I then saw Mom and Dad walk up the stairs with Lola. They both looked furious.

"Lincoln, is what Lola telling me true? Were you touching Lily?!" Mom asked. She looked like she could snap at any moment. I swallowed hard as everyone circled around me. They won't even let me explain properly..

How am I going to get myself out of this one?

**A/N: Lincoln is in whole lot of trouble; how will he get out of this one?**


	2. The Talk

"Lincoln, is what Lola telling me true? Were you touching Lily?!" Mom asked. She looked like she was about to snap at any moment. I just stood there in shock trying to muster out words.

"I-I didn't touch Lily! I w-would never touch L-Lily! I thought you would know me better than that!" I exclaimed. I was nervous now. Mom's stern look slowly turned into a glare. My sisters stood there not saying anything. Dad gave me a look and began to speak. He looked down at the ground with his hand to his face.

"Son...we need to have a talk..." Dad stated, slowly starting to lift his head up. "Now." He was loosing his patience; I could tell. I didn't know what to do. They don't believe me! I was afraid but slowly started to walk towards him. He looked at me and face-palmed.

"Get your clothes on first. Then come to me and your mother's bedroom. This is very serious." Dad said, and he and mom walked back downstairs as my sisters went back into their own rooms, each one glaring at me as they passed. When everyone was gone, I shut the door after them, then leaned against the door and sank to the floor.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked myself. After I steeled my nerves, I jumped back into the shower and washed the rest of the soap off of me. Then I grabbed a towel and hurried back to my room. I put my clothes on as quickly as I could, knowing that it was best not to anger my parents even more than they already are. When I finished, I slowly walked downstairs and began to make it to my parents bedroom. When I got there, I stood in front of the door, contemplating whether it was better to knock first or just head inside. After a second or two of thinking and silently panicking, I closed my eyes and sighed.

In this case, it's better to be as mannerable as possible.

So, staring at my feet and swallowing hard, I gave the door three loud, steady taps. I only waited a second before the door creaked open, and though my head was hung low, I could feel the weight of my parents' disappointed gazes looking down at me. Mom was the first to speak.

"Lincoln," she said in a dry tone, causing me to flinch. I looked up at her, and tried to ignore the fact that my sisters had come down the stairs and were staring at us from over the banister. I felt sweat roll down my forehead as Dad stepped to the side.

"Come in, son," he said, and I could hear the sharpness in his words. "We have aloooot to talk about."

"Okay.." I sighed, and ducked my head as I walked past them and into their room. There was a click, and I knew that the door was shut and locked; I was completely at the mercy of my parents.

I slowly turned around and looked at them. I quickly spoke, figuring if I talked first, they'd give me a chance to explain myself without things escalating any further. "I didn't do anything to her," I told them, trying to sound as convincing as possible. But my parents expressions didn't seem to change.

"Son, we need actual evidence you did not do anything to Lily," Dad stated. The more he talked, the more dissapointed in me he sounded. "If you can show us the evidence that you _really_ did nothing to her, we will unground you."

"Wait, I'm grounded?!" I said in surprise. They both gave me a stern look, and I looked down, face heating up as I remembered to keep in my place. "But I didn't do anything...and isn't the law 'innocent until proven guilty?'"

"Yes," Mom confirmed. "But they also hold the accused criminal in jail until the court finds that he did nothing wrong. So don't try to use your 'History and Law' knowledge on us. We went to school and watch the news too."

"But-" I tried again, but she interrupted me once more.

"Lincoln. Until you show us you didn't do anything to her, you aren't allowed to leave the house and you will need to keep your distance from Lily. You will stay in your room unless you need to use the bathroom or go to school. You are not allowed to come downstairs for dinner. We will come upstairs to your room to give you your meals. And again: you are not allowed to be _anywhere_ around Lily, or else you will suffer worse repercussions than what we're doing to you right now. Do you understand?" Mom explained.

I nodded as Mom and Dad reopened the door, signaling that I could leave and go immediately to my room before I get into bigger trouble. On my way out, Dad touched my shoulder. I looked up at him, and almost cried at the condescending look he gave me. "And Lincoln," he said, his voice booming in my ears. "I'm sorry in advance if you really are innocent. But if it turns out that you actually did something to Lily, whether it be that you just brought her in there while you showered or if you really did touch her..." His glare was menacing, and I was so scared that I couldn't look away. "I will do my _best_ to ensure that you will never do this again. Even if it means that you won't be around us anymore." With that, he gave me a slight push out the door, and slammed it unceremoniously in my face. I turned around to see all of my sisters looking down at me from the stair's railway. I could tell they heard everything, and were fully prepared with their own onslaught of threats and backtalk, but I knew for a fact that I wasn't ready to talk to anyone anymore. Staring at my feet the whole time, I dashed past them, ignoring their annoyed protests at my pushing and dashed into my room.

When I arrived at my room I slammed the door shut and leaned on it, breathing hard. I got up and laid on my bed, wiping my eyes as tears threatened to fall. 'This is the worst..' I thought as I let a tear escape. I squeezed my eyes shut, but once the first fell, they wouldn't stop. 'Why won't anyone listen to me... I don't know how Lily got in there.' I sobbed, tears falling freely now, and turned to my side, covering my face with my pillow to muffle the sound. 'I know I'm not guilty, but there doesn't look like there's any evidence proving that I _didn't _do it. How am I supposed to convince them that I didn't do something even though it looks like I obviously did? This is so complicated..'

Just as I thought my life couldn't get any worse, Clyde's static-y voice came in through my walkie talkie. "Lincoln! Lincoln!" he said. He sounded excited. "Guess what? After you left, my dads came in and took me to the movie theater to go see that film we were planing to watch! You know, the mystery about the boy accused of killing his best friend? I was trying to reach you, but nobody picked up on your house phone, so I figured your family was busy and went. Man, was it awesome! I actually learned a lot about crime and stuff from watching it. Man, I feel like a real detective! I wish you could've been there, it was so..."

My thoughts trailed off as Clyde began to describe how awesome the movie was and how I just missed the time of my life. My eyes felt heavy, but I knew that I had to think of some way to get my family to realize that I didn't actually do anything wrong, before Dad does whatever he threatened to do. I shuddered at the vagueness of the threat. He really wanted me to use my imagination, didn't he? I glanced around the room. What could I do? Who could I ask for help?

"..incoln? Lincoln?" I regained my attention on my friend. He must've asked me a question and realized that I wasn't listening. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and grabbing the device from my headstand.

"Sorry, buddy," I said, and I frowned at how tired out I sounded. "I..zoned out a little. What was it that you were saying?"

"It's okay," Clyde quickly assured me, and I could practically see him waving my worries away from his house. "I know today was a busy day for us. I'm just glad we could finish that project without breaking it! Anyway, I was saying that I convinced my dads to order me some detective stuff because I was so inspired by the movie. It's supposed to be coming in the mail tomorrow morning, and I was asking if you wanted to be my sidekick in my detective adventure! I mean, I don't know what detecting we could do yet, but I'm sure we could find a crime to solve. Hopefully one that involves a poor soul being wrongly accused of something they didn't do, but is having trouble proving their innocence. Just like in the movie!"

And then it hit me. Why didn't I see this before?

"It's so obvious!" I shouted with relief, flopping on my back and giving out a large sigh. I could sense Clyde's confusion.

"What is?"

I held the walkie talkie close to my face, smiling ear to ear. "That I have the best friend in the world," I told him in affirmation. "And he's going to help me rest my case."

"Well, thanks Lincoln. I'm glad to know that you have so much faith in me already. But...what exactly am I helping you with?"

Talking quickly and excitedly, I explained what was going on in the Loud house, from the point where I walked in the door, to the moment Dad made his statement and slammed the door behind me. Of course, I skipped the part where I cried like a baby; I didn't want him to think that I was that weak. After I finished my story, Clyde was silent for a while. But when I was almost sure that I'd talked him to sleep, he spoke.

"Woow," he sighed. "That's uh..that's pretty messed up, man. Your family is really blowing things out of proportion, aren't they?"

"Yes," I sighed, hugging my bunny and using it as emotional support. "They won't let me explain myself, and by now they've all pretty much convinced themselves and eachother that I'm some kind of big pervert! And even if they did let me tell them what really happened, they would just play the 'well-you-don't-have-proof-that-you-didn't-do-it' card until they feel justice is served."

"But this seems pretty real, Lincoln. I just watched a movie. How am I going to convince ten girls ad two grown adults that you're innocent? Adding the fact that I'm your best bud, the chances of this working the way that we want it to is incredibly slim."

"Clyde. Do you think that I did it?"

I could hear that he was taken aback. "What?"

I spoke clearer, louder and with more insistence in my voice. "Do you think that I touched my baby sister."

"No! Of course not!"

"What about the one where they said that I brought her in there to have her watch me shower?"

"I know you didn't do any of those things, Lincoln." Clyde insisted. "But me believing you and your family believing you are two whole different things, you know?"

"I know," I told him. "But as long as one person believes me, I have a feeling that there is a chance that we can convince everyone else. We have eachother's back, and really, all I want from you is your support.." I was met with silence. "...Clyde?"

I heard him sigh. "You know you're my best friend, Linc," he told me, determination laced in his voice. "We'll have eachother's backs no matter what. Don't worry man. I'll be over there tomorrow with my things. Just get some rest."

"Okay," I said, relieved. "By man."

"See ya."

He wants to defend himself and find evidence for himself to prove them that he didn't touch Lily then he realized in the past he always gets into trouble from the bathroom to the bad luck charm. How is he going to prove himself this time but at the moment he is not ready to face his family after his dad slap him.

**A/N: Hope this chapter doesn't offend you and Lincoln will make it through.**


	3. Lincoln Stays Put

Third Person's P.O.V

It's been a day since the whole incident with Lincoln and Lily happened. Lincoln was quick to obey his parents and sisters, stayed in his room quietly and pondering over how exactly he and Clyde would be able to find evidence that he was innocent. He was mentally struggling about how to find his innocence himself. He knew it was going to be difficult to do this, even with his best friend by his side. Sure, he was going to be great moral support, but he knew that if he was one of his sisters and he'd experienced this, he wouldn't believe the "guilty" one, either. Lincoln then heard knock on his door and watched as the door was quickly opened, a food dish of his Dad's succotash was pushed into his room, and the door was swiftly closed shut again. He sighed as he went over to the plate and scooped it up, going back to his bed and cramming a spoonful into his mouth.

Lincoln had been waiting for his best friend, Clyde to come over for a bit over an hour. They'd agreed that as soon as Clyde got his materials ready, he'd come over and think about how to clear his case. In the meantime, Lincoln had been thinking of a strategy to prove his innocence. All he knew at the moment was that he needed a witness. Lily wasn't necessarily a witness, with her being a baby and all, and nobody was in there while he showered. How was he going to make this happen...?

And that's when it his him.

Cameras!

He suddenly remembered that his youngest sister had planted cameras throughout the house for her research on "totally safe sibling related scientific discoveries." With that note, Lincoln now knew that he could prove that he didn't take Lily to the bathroom or anything related to "that". At that moment, Lincoln heard a rapping on his door, and he sat up straighter, putting his now empty plate on his bedside table.

"Uh, who is it?"

"Guess first," was their reply, and the albino-haired boy grinned, jumping to his feet and taking the few steps to his door. He opened it, and was glad to see Clyde smiling on the other side.

"Hey buddy!" Clyde greeted happily as Lincoln let him in.

"Hey man," Lincoln replied, grin wide and growing more and more evident on his face as Clyde walked into his room, carrying a medium sized suitcase.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Lincoln's friend noted, making himself comfortable and sitting on Lincoln's bed, the boards creaking with effort as Lincoln followed him. The albino nodded almost excitedly.

"I started off really bummed out this morning, actually," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "It's gotten so bad that when they opened the door to give me yesterday night's leftovers, I couldn't even tell who's hand it was."

Clyde cringed, feeling bad for his friend. "They want to leave you alone that bad, huh?" Lincoln nodded, but his face brightened.

"But I realized something that I should have last night as soon as all of this happened," he said. "We have cameras."

"You do? When did your parents install cameras?" Clyde came over to the Loud house so often that everyone felt that he'd basically seen it being built. If the Loud parents decided to install a security system of any kind, everyone knew that Clyde would definitely know, or at least have overheard Lori complaining about even less privacy to Bobby.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, it was Lisa," he explained. "No one else knows about it, but one day I walked into her room, and she was surrounded by monitors that were recording every part of the house; even in the dog house! I asked her about it, but she only said it was totally okay and made me promise not to tell our parents. But if we can go back and take a look at the footage, there will be no doubt that I'm not the one that did it!"

"Wow, looks like you didn't even need me here," Clyde joked. "Guess I brought this thing for nothing."

"Of course you came for a reason, man! You're the backbone of this investigation, especially since I need you to help me convince Lisa to let me see those cameras."

"See how were getting somewhere?" Clyde says, enthusiasm laced in his voice. Lincoln nodded.

"So we found a scource to our solution. Now we just need to go to Lisa's room and get the footage.." Lincoln said, and suddenly he frowned. Clyde glanced at him, confused, as his friend got off the bed and began pacing the length of the small room.

"We..._did _find the solution, right?" he questioned. Lincoln glanced at him, still pacing.

"Yeah...but here's the bad news. I'm grounded.. which means that I can't leave my room. Let alone go into Lisa and _Lily's _room. You know, since my parents basically put a restraining order on me for her." Lincoln explained. "That means that you're especially needed: I need you to go in there and convince Lisa yourself."

"H-how am I going to do that?" Clyde asked, slightly incredulous. Lincoln shrugged, and both of them sighed. After that, they stayed huddled next to eachother, whispering out possible things to do and strategies to make Lincoln's genius younger sister risk getting herself in trouble so as to save her older brother's hide. Lunch came and went, and soon it was 5 o'clock. When the hour hit, Clyde got up from the bed.

"Well Lincoln, I would love to continue to stay and plot out the plan some more, but my Dads said that they needed me home by this time." Clyde said, saddened that he had to leave at short notice. Lincoln nodded patiently, standing up to open the door for his friend. To his surprise, Clyde shook his head and pointed to the window. The albino nodded and smiled, amused that his friend wanted to leave the house "the fun way." They walked over to the window and Clyde opened it, sitting on the sill.

"Okay, but do you mind stopping by tomorrow? I still need your help, and I think the plan's pretty fleshed out by now," Lincoln said, and his friend nodded his head reassuringly.

"It's going to be alright buddy. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Clyde said affirmatively as he departed from the household out the window, where he safely landed on the trampoline at the bottom. Lincoln and Clyde waved at each other and Clyde trotted off towards his house. Lincoln closed his window and looked at the food his family left him. Today was Sucotash, and the third time that day Lincoln resided to eating without any of his family members.

Lincoln hoped his family will believe him, but if not he had no choice but to move in with his best friend Clyde.. or maybe Ronnie Anne. that's until he heard a window knocking as he open the door it was a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes wearing dark red shirt,black skinny jean and black sneaker. "No way Larissa what are you doing here." Lincoln thought as he saw his older sister Larissa coming out of the window

Larissa is one of Lincoln's _oldest_ sister she is twenty two years old and has terrible with the law a few times in Royal Woods leaving home so late or getting kicked out at school but she has a big heart she's close with Lincoln and Luna not getting along with her parents and other siblings that why when she was younger she was also what happen with Lincoln she got blame for 'touching' Leni when she was a baby there wasn't enough evidence since back then they didn't haven cameras so she always gets to fights her with her father and mother.

When she was around thirteen years old she ran away from home also stole her dad wallet and moved away to Amity Park to change her name to Destiny Ryans and got a better life at Amity Park and met her boyfriend Danny Fenton she always writes letter to Lincoln and Luna to keep update with the family. "I heard what happen Lincoln just letting you know your best friend Clyde and Ronnie Anne are here for you." She said crossing her arm with the serious look on her face.

Lincoln started to tear up giving his big sister a hug. "I miss you Larissa why did you left?" Larissa calm Lincoln down also she banned from the house after stealing her dads money, 'touching' Leni and getting trouble by the law also when she was ten years old she want to jail seven times for stealing car plates, money from the bank and beating up a student.

Rita took the picture of Larissa away because they don't want a 'rude' person to be around the kids. "Lincoln look if they don't believe you just get ready for school tomorrow I'll drive you to school not Lori." Lincoln hug her again still crying. "I'm going to sleep here for the night with you Lincoln." Larissa put her bag down grab a box of left over pizza. "Here Lincoln I warm it up I got it last night for the college party." She winked at him as he took a piece of cheese pizza.

"When you left Larissa they took your picture away, whenever I ask them about you they just ignore me or saying 'She was never part of the family.' " Lincoln ate a piece of pizza. "Lincoln, don't worry what mom and dad think I'm here to clear your name." Larissa finished her pizza throwing it away. "I'm glade I left this place called home I'm happy we're I'm at and have a great boyfriend." Larissa cross her arm with a serious look.

Larissa put her hand on her younger older shoulder. "Look I could take you out to eat before school starts." She explained to Lincoln. Lincoln nodded. "But I'm grounded." Lincoln sighed.

"Screw that Lincoln your innocence you never hurt Lily if our family think that so beat it's their lost and to remain you Lincoln they blame you once with the bad luck, sister, fighting over a car seat and the bathroom situation, don't forget you miss that comic con because of Lucy." She looked at Lincoln as he sighed.

Larissa did have a good point about the past with his sisters how are they going to believe him now but he sighed again. ''But I don't have school tomorrow I just know if I go to Lisa and Lily room I get into more trouble as before Larissa. '' Larissa smirked crossing her arm. ''Leave it to me Lincoln your big older sister have been in high school back in Amity Park I've know how to hack peoples phones and computers all thanks to my friend Tucker Foley.'' She grabs her bag to show her older brother Lincoln a special machine she made back at the lab.

Rita's Pov

After dinner was over I was helping Lynn with the dishes but I was still thinking what Lincoln did to Lily I just remembered when Larissa was still in the house she did the same thing like Lincoln did but with Leni. ''Do you think Larissa is a bad influence on Lincoln honey.'' I looked at my husband who just simply. "Sometimes I feel like Lincoln is going to end up like Larissa one day." Lynn said to me. "I've felt that'll happen also.I'm really worried about it, I don't want Lincoln in trouble with the law and or getting kicked out of school like her." I told him while washing a dish nodded in agreement and dried off a dish.

Lori and Leni walked in the kitchen with the dishes. ''Hey Mom and Dad are you talking about Larissa again.'' Lori said to me and Lynn Sr. I nodded at them. ''Yes girls I'm just worried that Lincoln is going to be the next Larissa.''

A/N: Will Larissa save lincoln and stand up to her parents or will the situation get alot worse? Find Out in the Next chapter!


	4. It's Go Time

Lincoln woke up with a start. He felt shaken, for some reason, but a quick look around him let him know that nothing was wrong. He sighed, properly sitting up on his bed and running his hands through his hair. After Clyde left, the rest of the day became unexplainably boring. He'd eaten his meal and basically stared at dry paint drying some more until his unhappy thoughts made him drift to sleep. He couldn't remember much about his dream, just the figure of some blond girl that called herself Larissa. "Why would I dream about an older sister I don't have?" He wondered. After a few more seconds, he sighed, shrugging his shoulders tiredly. "Doesn't matter. I have to find out how to get Lisa's camera footage today. Then I don't have to worry about anything anymore."

That thought in mind, he hopped to his feet, opening the door a crack. His clock told him it was 7:00 AM, and the emptiness of the hallway told him that nobody was awake yet. Really, everyone in the Loud house knew that the traditional wake-up time on weekends was at about noon, but it was always safe to check in case if the sisters had fallen out of bed (mainly Leni), or their animals had run loose (always Lucy or Launa), or is trying to clean up their messes before the rest of the house woke up (Lisa), or. . .

(Well, you get the point.)

In any case, with everyone still in bed, Lincoln headed out. He learned quickly enough that the rest of the house didn't want to see or be around him while this accusation was still not resolved, and that included letting him wash up. ESPECIALLY letting him wash up, since that's what started this whole mess. So he had to get up before anyone else and handle his business then so he could be out of their way by the time they did start to get ready for the rest of the day. So, quickly, he tiptoed out of his room and into the bathroom, and fifteen minutes later, he snuck back out just as quietly. His heart raced the whole time; it didn't calm down until he was safely in the confinements of his room again. Once his door clicked shut, he sighed, turning around and sliding to the ground.

"If I wasn't in so much trouble," he sighed. "This would probably be a good ninja-spy mission type of game."

"Granny says you didn't do it," a monotone voice suddenly said. Lincoln's eyes snapped open, and he held back a shout as he saw that his younger sister, Lucy, was in the room with him.

"Ah! Lucy!" he whisper shouted. He squinted, trying to see past her hair and into her eyes. "What are you doing in my room? And what do you mean Granny said I didn't 'do it?'"

"I meant exactly what I said, Lincoln," she told him, watching her brother as he stood to his feet. "Granny told me-"

"-Wait, the dead one?" the albino asked.

"They're both dead," Lucy nodded. "But I spoke to the one on Dad's side. Mom's mom is on vacation somewhere, so I won't be able to talk to her for another week. But that's not important. I talked to Granny, and she told me that you didn't touch Lily."

"Well, at least someone believes me," Lincoln sighed. Lucy gave a sigh of her own, smiling faintly and patting her older brother on the shoulder.

"Granny said she saw it with her own eyes. And she's never lied to me before. Since you helped me get out of trouble with that Princess Pony thing a while back I figured this was my way of evening things out with you. Also I hate that you're in here for no reason." Lincoln grinned.

"I'm glad you believe me, Lucy." He frowned. "But, uh, I don't think Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family are going to believe what you're saying."

The younger sister tilted her head. "...Do you want me to cast a spell on them so that they do believe us?" she asked. Lincoln shuddered at the thought.

"Definitely not," he said, quickly shaking his head.

"Aw. Why not?"

"Well, because-"

Before he had the chance to explain anything, there came a knock on the window. Lincoln smiled again and rushed over to his window, opening his blinds to see Clyde hanging on a branch on the other side. Slowly, to decrease the sound, he raised the window. As soon as it became wide enough, his friend jumped off the branch and through the pane, landing face first into the floor. "Oww," Clyde groaned, rubbing his head. "Gotta make a landing pad there or something."

"Or just stop coming in through the window," Lincoln replied. He chuckled as his friend went through the same emotions when he saw Lucy, first jumping then suddenly whisper shouting a greeting.

"Yeah, hey Clyde," his younger sister replied. Clyde turned to Lincoln, pointing a thumb in the raven haired girl's direction.

"Sooooooo is she on our side now?" he asked. Lincoln nodded, and Clyde immediately perked up, resting on his friend's bed.

Lincoln took a deep breath and looked at Clyde. "I had a weird dream last night."

"Really? About what?" Clyde and Luna asked in unison. They briefly glanced at each other, but looked back at Lincoln as he began staring at his feet.

"It was like," he sighed. "Some girl who was supposedly my sister came home after you left, Clyde. I think her name was Larissa or something like that. Apparently, she was the oldest, and was on bad grounds with our parents. She left, but then came back to help me out. We seemed really close, but everyone around me was saying that she was a bad example, and that the reason I did that to Lily was because of her bad influence. I don't remember a Larissa, though, or a sister older than Lori. It's kinda been bothering me."

"Well, I don't think she really exists," Clyde commented matter of factly. "I'd know."

"And through all the spirits I've talked to, none of them called themselves our dead sisters," Lucy agreed. "I think this is more of a physiological thing, Lincoln. You're just freaking out about this misunderstanding, and your brain is trying to put logic into it, figuring that you won't feel so lonely if there really was another member of the family that did something like that."

Lincoln and Clyde stared at Lucy. She shrugged, turning away. "What? Lisa isn't the only one who knows stuff. I need to know things like that to be able to connect with the dead."

"Makes sense, I guess.." Clyde trailed off, eyes shifting nervously. "anyway, did you tell her the plan yet?"

"You guys already made a plan?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, but we're missing something." He sat on his drawers and leaned in so the both of them could hear. "See, the plan is that Clyde goes in and either steals the camera footage, or convinces Lisa to give it to us, knowing she might get into trouble for installing cameras without Mom and Dad's permission."

"Wait, she put cameras around the house again?" Luna asked, sounding slightly surprised. Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, and she told me to keep my mouth shut. Anyways, if we're going to convince her, we'd need something really big to change her mind."

"...Which we don't have," Clyde said sadly.

"And if we're just going to steal it from her, then we'd need a good enough distraction to keep her preoccupied long enough for Clyde to sneak in, get the files, and make it back to my room without being suspected."

"..Which we don't have," Clyde repeated, slumping. "And without either of those things, adding to the fact that Lincoln can't leave his room until his 'trial,' and that Lori's home so I might turn into a robot and abort the mission, we don't have anywhere to really go from here."

"Seems like you guys really need my help, huh," the raven haired girl said, and the boys looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Do you have another idea?" Lincoln asked. His sister shook her head.

"No," she gave a small smile. "But I have the materials needed to do the two plans that you guys made up."

The boys sat up straighter, looking at the younger Loud in surprise and hope. "Really? You do?" They asked in chorus. She nodded again.

"Yep," she affirmed. "We should probably do both plans, though. I mean, the 'Convince her' plan should be the last resort. Also, maybe I should be the one to sneak in."

"Why?" Clyde asked.

"I dress in all black, know the vents like the back of my hand, and somehow always manage to sneak up on my siblings and scare them. Even when I don't mean to."

"Oh. Oh yeah," Clyde grinned and agreed. "So what'll I do?"

Lucy paused for a second, thinking. After a moment of silence, she smiled mischievously, and both of the boys shivered. "How good are you at faking death?"

Lucy's POV

Half an hour later, they were all ready. The house was finally starting to wake up, and a line was already beginning to form at the bathroom door. Lincoln stopped peaking through his door and looked at his sister and his friend. Lucy was peaking her head out of the vent, ready than ever for her mission. She always wanted to be asked to crawl through vents. If there was a job out there where she constantly had to crawl through dark, preferably small areas, she'd be the first to grab it. She inwardly smiled at her work with Clyde. He was still wearing the clothes he came in there with, but she put fake skin over his wrists and neck, and put a fake blood squirter she made near his nose. It'd go off just by Clyde being... well, Clyde.

"Is everyone ready?" Lincoln asked. Clyde looked at Lucy nervously.

"Are you sure making me walk in there with Lori is a good idea," he asked. Lucy nodded vigorously.

"That's what we needed you to do," she stressed. She gave him a thumbs up, and after staring at her hand for a second, he gave a weak smile and nodded, turning to his friend. She looked at her brother. "Oh, yeah, I'm ready too, if you haven't guessed."

"Alright guys," Lincoln said as Clyde stepped up."Readyyyy, aaaaaaaaannnnnndddd…. go!"

On cue, Clyde stepped out into the hallway towards the girls. At the same time, Lucy shot up into the vents and began crawling. She didn't stop to admire the closed area she was in like she usually would, and instead focused on getting to the second youngest sister's room. After a series of twists and turns, she was there. She pressed her ear towards the vent, listening for her cue.

"Hey guys!" she heard Clyde say cheerfully.

"Ugh, you're still trying to help our brother get out of this?" Lynn scoffed. Lucy imagined her brother's friend nodding.

"Yeah, and I think we're very close to cracking the case!" he chirped.

"Like, whatever," Lori said. "As if he didn't to it."

"L.. Lori?" Clyde stuttered. The gothic girl smiled as she heard him do his signature robot dance, then heard a thud as he fell to the ground. She knew that from here, her squirters would activate.

"Uh.. he's bleeding a lot more than usual..." Luna said.

"Yeah, seems like the time he wakes up, it'll be next fall," Luan joked, laughing. Lucy rolled her eyes as her sister snorted. "Get it, get it?" There was a long pause. "...oh, yeah, his blood's not stopping."

"Check his pulse or something!" Lola exclaimed. "What if he bleeds into my room?!"

There was the sound of shuffling. then more quiet. After a second, a gasp was heard. "I can't find a pulse!" Lori exclaimed. At once, the house was launched into a chorus of panic, and Lucy sighed in satisfaction. Good thing the parents were out of the house at the moment. She looked into the vent, and saw that the ruckus had attracted Lisa, who made an exclamation and grabbed Lily, leaving the room hurriedly. As soon as Lucy was sure she wasn't going to come back to her room for a while, she quietly opened the vent and hopped out onto the carpet. Looking around the room, she smiled. "It's go time."

**A/N: Good show Clyde and I hope it works. thanks everyone for being patient with chapter four.**


	5. And Lincoln Is (End)

Lisa's POV

"Step aside!" I yelled at my fellow sibling units as they continued to panic about the specimen on the floor. It was Clyde, Lincoln's friend, and from what I could tell, he seemed to be unconscious on the floor, blood coming out of his nose in alarming rates. I adjusted my prescribed spectacles as my siblings stepped aside to let me have a look at the condition at the homosapien on the floor. Leni started to freak out.

"Hurry before he gets blood all over the carpet!" She squealed. The rest of the girls face palmed themselves, and inwardly I had to agree. Sometimes the older sibling's blatant ignorance was nothing less than tedious..and quite annoying. Blood on the floor should be the least of her concerns, but Leni being Leni never sees things regularly.

I looked over at the passed out Clyde with the bloody noise. The more I looked at him, the more suspicious I became. I checked his vitals on his wrists, neck, and chest area. Just as my sisters said, I couldn't feel anything. But I noticed that his skin around those areas felt peculiar. I squinted my eyes. "Girls," I told my elder siblings as they leaned in, full of anticipation and worry. I lifted Clyde's arm and felt for a pulse under the musculus biceps brachii. I growled; sure enough, whatever was put on his other pulse areas was neglected to be put here. "He's 'pranking' us." Everyone let out a simultaneous groan, and I proceeded to give Clyde a swift kick to the arm.

"Ow!" he cringed immediately sitting up to nurse his wound. He and I both looked around at my siblings. When his eyes finally landed on me, I crossed my arms and took a step back, deciding to head to my room as my sisters released all of their emotional tension on the boy. I had a project to finish and, besides, I could always watch the recording of the action for research later.

Lucy's POV

"She could've at least tried to make this difficult," Lucy smirked inwardly as she filed through a bunch of recordings on Lisa's monitors. Her younger sister might've been a pro at hiding her advanced tech from her parents and siblings, but she really should've known better when it came  
to the one sister who was a master at hiding in plain sight. It also helped that Lucy had taken computer classes so she could one day break into her younger sister's stuff (she figured she could use Lisa's research to bring back Dracula), but that was a given when you had a super smart sister. Lucy hummed to herself as she listened to the clickety-clack of her fingers against the keyboard as she hacked into the cameras. Moments later, the screens brightened, and footage from all over the house was being displayed on the televisions. "Awesome," she muttered in awe.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Lisa asked. Lucy spun in her seat, a shocked gasp escaping her lips. Lisa was standing behind her, arms crossed and frowning. "I knew something was up when I found artificial matter on Clyde's most well known vitals," she explained. "It was well crafted, yes, but adding the facts that you didn't know all of his main points, and that only you know how to concoct such a film that so much resembles human skin, I knew you were a part of it. What I can't quite figure out is...why, exactly, are you in my secret camera room?"

Lucy just looked at Lisa for a moment, then sighed. "I'm only trying to find your video footage of the day Lincoln was accused to see if we could find proof that Lincoln is not guilty." She admitted. "I know Lincoln is not guilty Lisa, but all three of us knew that you wouldn't let us use your cameras to prove Lincoln's innocence if it meant you'd get in trouble. Again... we just figured that it'd be best if we took it without you noticing, and maybe _I'd _take the blame or something-"  
Lucy was interrupted by Lisa raising a small singer in her face. Lisa then wordlessly proceeded to go to her computer, pushing her sister to the side. The raven haired girl sighed as she watched her younger sister begin to exit from everything that she'd opened while refusing to look at her. 'How am I going to explain all of this to Lincoln and Clyde.." She mourned to herself as Lucy clicked-clacked away on her keyboard. 'I knew I should've made a bigger distraction...'

Suddenly, Lisa was cramming something in Lucy's face. Lucy took a step back to see what it was, and she took in a sharp breath in surprise. Lisa was holding up a round disk, one that she'd just taken out of her computer. "Here," Lisa said simply.

"Is this.." Lucy trailed off, feeling incredulous. The brunette nodded.

"Yes, it's the footage from that day's events," Lisa confirmed matter of factly. "I honestly am surprised at the three of you. I suspected that one of you would approach me and ask about the footage, and although I do admit I would've made you endure a trivial conversation concerning the subject of somehow bribing me, I'll tell you now that it would've been a more pleasant and less tedious task than developing a scheme grand enough to catch my attention for the duration of time appropriate to get the files." When Lucy only tilted her head, Lisa sighed, realizing that her sister, though smart enough to come up with this plan and hack her computer, was still a simpleton. "I mean that you would've just asked and I would've given it to you. I'll do anything to prove a fellow family member innocent. Plus, if I tell the parent units now, while their mind is still on Lincoln, I'll get in less trouble."

"So...it's a win-win for you, basically," Lucy repeated. Lisa nodded, smiling. Lucy did her best to return the favor as she gingerly took the small silver disk out of her sister's small hands. "Thank you so much, Lisa. With this, hopefully we can prove that Lincoln didn't do anything wrong.

"You can thank me for my chivalry and selfless sacrifice later," Lisa said, beginning to push her sibling out of her secret room. "For now, though, we have a white-haired boy to save."

Lincoln's POV

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room, including the parents, Clyde (though he stayed a far distance away from all the other girls), and Lincoln, who was sitting cross-legged on a chair beside the adults. Mom and Dad clapped their hands together, silence everyone who was previously grumbling and talking.

"Okay kids, it's judgement day," Mom said, her voice clear and stern. "What's gonna happen is that Lincoln will state his points, you will state yours, and then we'll see some footage that Lisa has provided." She turned to the second youngest girl with her eyes squinted. "Well talk about that later, young lady. Anyways, after everything was said, and everyone's case has been heard, and after the video reveals what happened, there will be a verdict as to what happens after."

"If Lincoln is innocent," Dad said, waving his hand in the boy's direction. "Then he's ungrounded, and not only will he get extra treatment for two weeks as consolation, but all the girls who testify against him will be grounded the same way he has been for the duration of this."

Lana let out an audible "Bogus!" and the rest of the girls mumbled their agreement. Dad quieted them quickly enough, then crossed his arms and continued. "However," he said, giving Lincoln the side eye. "If the footage shows that he _did_ bring Lily in the bathroom while he showered, then he'll be sent to an all boys boot camp for a year." Lincoln almost jumped in his seat as 13 pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. He could do nothing but shake it off. The proof was in the tapes, and that was all he could hope for.

"Mom, Dad," Luna asked. "Why would we be punished if we testify?"

"Because if what you're saying was actually incorrect, then that means that you're lying on your brother and each other," Mom quickly explained. "That's punishable by law in the real world, especially when someone's being accused of something as big as this. The punishment for you girls is just to make sure you don't bear false witness and try to get Lincoln in any more trouble than he already is." After further explanation, everyone settled down and the trial began.

As some of his sisters got up to testify, Lincoln couldn't help but swallow worriedly. They were actually making pretty good points. He knew, of course, that he didn't commit the crime, and that what they were saying wasn't correct, but he knew that if he didn't play the cards he'd ben given correctly and if the camera didn't catch anything for whatever reason, he'd be packing up as soon as the verdict was made. It was at this time that he'd watched more crime and jury shows instead of all those horror and detective programs.

At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to the side and found that it was Lucy. She was on the couch next to him and seemed to be listening intently to what Leni was rambling about (it didn't seem to be related to the trial, but Mom and Dad hadn't stopped her yet). But he knew she was sending a message as she quickly flashed a smile and nodded, patting him twice before dropping her hand. A wave of comfort and gratefulness washed over him, and he sat up a little straighter. _I got this. I got this._

Finally, after Lola, Leni, Lori and Lana finished making their cases, Mom looked at Lincoln and nodded her head, signaling for him to stand up. He swallowed hard, getting out of his chair to stand before his whole family. After taking a deep breath, he stood up straighter and began to speak. "I know this might not look good," he said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to collect his thoughts. "But I'm telling you, I didn't being Lily in the bathroom with me. See, what happened was..." With that, he let out all of his feelings. What he'd kept inside for what now felt like forever came spilling out of him - the truth, the lies, and his how he'd been feeling to this unjust treatment. And although it only would've taken him five minutes to tell his side of the story, he ended up standing before his family for fifteen minutes, letting everything go.

When he was finally done, he let out a big sigh, flopping back down in the chair, not bothering to address all the stares and silence his talk had caused. He felt satisfied with what he'd said. After a few more moments of silence, dad cleared his throat. "Well then... onto the footage. This better be some real proof, Lisa, Lucy, Clyde."

Lucy sighed then said. "We have the real proof dad." Lisa nodded. "I agree it's the real proof Lincoln is not gulity." Lynn Sr sighed and looked at his son. "You're no longer grounded." Lincoln widen his eyes in shocked as Luna walked up to him. "I'm sorry we were harsh on you little bro we're wrong what you did to Lily." Luan added giving Lincoln a hug. "Next time we won't accuse you ever again." The sisters nodded of understanding as they gave Lincoln a group hug. Rita walked over and gave Lincoln a hug.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this story. I hope everyone like this story and wants more from TreeFiddy04!**


	6. updates and future loud house fic

Message concerning about the watery situation

I want to apologize for the bad ending of this story, I was mostly stressed out and worrying that the end of the story was gonna be bad. I realised that I messed up and ruined the ending to the watery situation, I hope that my next story, cheating hearts will make up for it!


End file.
